Prom, a One Direction fanfic
by l0velynikolee
Summary: Madeleine Hazel has everything for her prom night, but she's missing one thing...a date. For my best friend, Maddie. One Direction. Harry/OC, Zayn/OC. Hope you guys like it! Rate and review. Comment if you want a personalized fanfic!
1. Let's go to prom

**Prom**

**Chapter 1**

"You look beautiful." my mom whispers.

I open my eyes, and look at myself in the mirror. I don't like what I see, I love it. When I look at myself—curly hair, gold eyeshadow, red lipstick, rosy cheeks; all the touch-ups and add-ons done to my face—I shudder. I've never seen myself like this before.

"Are you sure? Are you sure that this is the real me?" I ask mom.

When she's done curling the rest of my hair, she smiles and nods. "Positive."

I frown when I remember that I have no date. "Too bad it will all go to waste."

Mom sighs. "Why do you think so negatively? This is prom!" I hear her voice rising. "You should be happy! This is all you've been talking about for the past week!"

"Yeah! But, I thought I'd have a date by now!" I shout back.

"Madeleine Hazel, I did not just go through an hour of doing your hair and makeup to hear you complain about not having a date!" Mom shouts.

I pause for a while, thinking about what she said.

I sigh. "You're right," And she is right, she turned me into something beautiful.

From sad droopy eyelids to gold eyeshadow with sexy cat-eye designs. From pale, dull lips to red, full ones. She did make me beautiful.

"Of course, I'm right," Mom grins. "Now, let's put your dress on."

I obey her order. I stand up from the chair in front of the mirror in my bathroom. I walk towards my bedroom, not saying a word. I sit on my bed, and watch my mom as she takes out the dress from my closet. She opens up the protector, and takes the actual dress out. I gasp.

I've only seen the dress once. My mother and I went to Macy's to go look for a dress the week before. My mom suggested that I wear a pink fluffy gown that has a ruffles down to my knees. I didn't like it. So, I picked the dress that was closest to me. I tried it on and I loved it, and so did my mom. It was—and still is—the perfect dress.

It is a red dress that goes down to my feet, and has gold straps that flow down in the back. It exposes my back, but still makes me look elegant and classy.

I put on the dress, and mom zips it up. I look to the full-body mirror to my right. I look at myself from head to toe. I can feel my mouth forming into a little smile. I guess my mom caught my smile, because she's smiling with me.

I put on my shoes, which are simple black stilettos. I walk around in them, trying to adjust, since I've never really worn heels before; let alone stilettos.

"I'll wait for you downstairs," she says.

"Okay," I reply. And she leaves my room.

I look at myself once more in the full-body mirror. I hate to admit it; but I look so freaking gorgeous.

I sigh. "Well," I tell myself. "Let's go to prom."


	2. Surprise Boyband

**Chapter 2**

I open the door of my bedroom and walk in the hallway. I find my mom waiting for me down the stairs with her Nikon camera. As I head towards the stairs, she already took about 7 or 8 snaps of me.

"Mom!" I squeal.

She stops. "What?"

"Why are you taking non-stop pictures of me?"

"Well, for starters, it _is _your prom night…"

"Fine," I sigh.

After what seemed like an hour of picture-taking, mom and I went to the car.

I sat next to her in the passenger's seat. I am really nervous about prom.

This year my best friend, Nikole, was head of the prom committee. She chose her theme to be "A Starry Night". She also told me that she's booking one of the most popular boy bands to perform at our prom. When I asked her which band, she didn't want to tell me. To keep it a surprise, I guess. Word _does_ go around fast in high school.

When we pull over at the parking lot, mom goes over some rules.

"Okay, so call me before 3 am, since it's your curfew. Don't drink…" Like I don't know that already. "…don't dance inappropriately, and please, just please, don't party too hard."

"Okay," I say.

"You promise me?" she asks.

"I promise!" I get out of the car.

"Good. Okay, have a fun time. Love you!" she shouts.

I love you too, mom," I say, while closing the car door.

As I walk toward the gym, I see that everyone has dates. _Oh, who cares, _I think. _It's not like this whole night will be based on just dates._

I open the doors of the gymnasium. When I look straight in front of me, there is a pathway lined with floating stars. Every gym wall is coated with gold, glittery stars. I see one giant fountain in the middle of the dance floor. And on the ceiling, a hug disco ball that light the whole gym up.

"Wow," I gasp. "Nikole did a good job."

I walk down the path of floating stars and survey the gym. I see my other best friend, Sammy, with a date. Sammy's wearing a long gown that transitions from light blue to a dark blue. She looks absolutely stunning. She sees me a gives me a wave hello. She was about to walk towards me, but her date takes her by the hand and leads her to the dance floor.

I look around the gym one more time and spot Nikole. She spots me too. While she's walking towards me, I get a good look at her dress. She's wearing a light purple gown, with sequins lining the dress's neckline. She looks beautiful.

She stops in front of me and tries to talk over the loud music. "Look at you! You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks," I reply.

"Why are you sad? This is prom night! You should be happy!" she says.

"I _am_ happy! See?" I try to put on the best smile I can manage. "Oh, and by the way, nice decorations."

She sighs. "Fine, I'll take it. And thanks." She looks at the clock on the gym wall. "Oh! I have to introduce the boy band I was telling you about. See you later!" and she's off.

_Who could it be? _I wonder. I walk towards the dance floor, thinking of all the hottest boy bands right now.

I see Nikole walk up on stage and tap the microphone twice. _Huh. Just like Effie Trinket. You so would, Nikole. _I think. _Her being a Hunger Games fan and all._

"Welcome, everybody! How's prom so far" she asks the crowd of high schoolers.

Everybody gives her whoops and shouts.

"Good!" she smiles. "But that's not all we have. We still have just a little but more in store!"

Everybody cheers.

"Now, does anyone know that boy band…" she pauses. "One Direction?"


	3. Screaming

**Chapter 3**

Screaming. That's all I hear now.

"Well, we have some special guests here to celebrate our prom with us tonight!" Nikole says.

Again, all the girls start screaming. I can hear Sammy.

Is this it? The surprise boy band? Well, I'm not really that big of a fan, but since I'm best friends with Sammy, I would know a couple things about them.

"Zayn! Louis! Niall! Liam! And Harry! Get out here!" Nikole shouts cheerfully.

Every girl in the gym, even the female teachers and chaperones, scream with excitement. But, no, not me. I just stand there and clap.

The five boys run out onto the stage.

First, I see Louis Tomlinson, who's wearing red jeans, a white collared shirt, a bow tie, blue suspenders, and black dress shoes.

Second, I see Liam Payne, who is dressed in a white collared shirt with black pants and a tie.

Third, Niall Horan, who is looking good in a grey sweater with a white collared shirt underneath, with dark blue jeans and white converse.

Fourth, I see Zayn Malik, who comes up and runs to hug Nikole(I so would ). She smiles at him and he smiles back. He's wearing grey pants and a blazer with the same color, and has a plaid red and white shirt underneath, with black shoes.

Finally, I watch as _the_ Harry Styles strut on stage. All the boys are hot, but he definitely sticks out in my opinion. He looks so handsome in a regular tuxedo, with a blue tie. _He looks so adorable. _I think. I can't help but give a little smile towards him.

I smile and clap, unlike all the other girls, who are screaming and chanting their favorite guy's name.

While the boys are just standing there, I just look straight towards Harry, without even noticing it. I guessed he was the one who noticed it, because he gave me a wave "hello."

Surely it would've been another girl in front of me. I look in front of me, and see that there's no one there. How did I get so close to the stage do fast?

But, I assumed it was me, so I wave back in reply. He saw me, and smiled at me.

_He smiled at me? _I think.

Oh my gosh, I can feel myself blushing.

"Boys, the stage is yours!" Nikole shouts. She hands each one of them a microphone, and leaves the stage.

"So who's ready to get this party started?" Louis shouts.

"I know I am!" Niall replies.

_Oh wow, this is exciting._ I think_. _I've always liked One Direction. Well, at least their songs. I've never really obsessed about them. Oh sure, they were cute, but I don't really think about them too much. Unlike Sammy, who practically worships them.

"So, has anyone heard the song...What Makes You Beautiful?" Liam asks the crowd.

The crowd cheers in reply.

I look over to my right and I see Samantha from a distance. She looks like she's about to pass out.

I hum the tune to their hit song, knowing every word.

_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know, oh, oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Harry points to me at the end of the song.

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

He takes the microphone off of the tip of his mouth, and smiles at me.

_That adorable smile._

The crowd goes wild.

After they sing Stand Up, One Thing, I Want, and Moments, Nikole is up on stage again.

"Wow, that was really wonderful!" she turns to the crowd "Right, guys?" she asks them.

Everyone starts cheering.

Nikole thanks them with a hug, most of them long hugs, but Zayn's hug—longer. _What is going on between them?_

The boys run off the stage and walk towards the food table.

Niall is grabbing two of each of everything. _Typical._

The rest of the guys are just getting one thing at a time and a drink. They start eating, and with all the noise surrounding me, I find myself staring at Harry.


	4. Infinite

**Chapter 4**

I feel Nikole's hand on my shoulder and I turn around. I see her smiling like a lunatic.

"Oh my god, Zayn is so cute." she tells me.

"So I've heard," I say.

Nikole looks over my shoulder to the boys. I don't even bother turning around, and just wait for her to focus her attention back to me. (wow that sounded mean)

She waves to one of them, and smiles. "Lemme guess, Zayn?"

She looks at me and nods. She looks back over my shoulder and looks at one of them.

"Hey, Maddie, someone's looking at you."

"Who?"

"Oh, you know, just a little someone named...Harry Styles."

"He could be looking at you and see how insane you look right now."

Nikole looks at me and shoots me a nasty look. "Okay! I'm sorry! I take it back."

"Good," she says. She gasps. "Look who's walking over here at this moment. _Fwaaaahhh. They are sex gods._"

I turn around and see him. Harry Styles. Zayn's with him, too, but when they reach us, he takes Nikole by the hand and leads her to the dance floor. Now, I'm alone with Harry Styles. _Awk-ward._

We just stand there next to each other. After a couple seconds, I break the silence between us. "Hi."

"Hey, I'm Harry Styles." the boy says.

"I'm Madeleine Hazel, but you can call me Maddie."

"Okay then, Maddie, would you like to dance?" he says, in his beautiful British accent.

I pause, thinking about it. My brain is saying, "_Don't do it Maddie, he's just a big pop star_, _what would he want to do with you?"_ while my heart is telling my brain to shut up and "_just go for it, it's prom, one night only." _

I listen to what my heart is saying. It's right, this is prom, anything can happen. And for Pete's sake, this is Harry Styles! I'm never going to get a chance like this ever again.

He clears his throat, which makes me come back to reality. "Well?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I would love to dance with you."

He smiles, and in the background I hear what's left of the boys give a cry of joy with a "yes!"

He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

While we walk towards the dance floor, he intertwines our fingers together so that we hold hands. I smile at the feeling of his fingers in mine.

I get nasty looks from the girls we pass by, I look down, and start to feel embarrassed. Why me? Out of everyone that's here. He could've picked Kristen...or...Marisha! Their much prettier. (I don't really mean that if you're reading this Maddie. You're helluh gorgeous, lol.)

I feel someone's breath in my ear. "Cheer up, love. You look beautiful tonight." It's Harry.

I shiver at the feeling of his breath in my ear. I look up at him, and give him a reassuring smile. "Um, thanks."

We finally reach the dance floor. We turn to each other, Harry grabbing my waist, pulling us closer together, while I wrap my arms around his neck. We sway back and forth.

We just sway there in awkward silence.

I look over his shoulder and see Nikole dancing with Zayn, only with them, they're much closer together. Behind those two lovebirds, I see Liam dancing with Niall.

I look back to Harry, whose giving me a warm smile, even though it's absolutely awkward. _Make conversation, Maddie. Say something. _

I think of something to say. "Um, so. How's prom treating you so far?" I ask.

"Well, by what's happening now, it's going absolutely wonderful." he says.

Oh, God, did he really just say that? Blood starts rushing up to my cheeks and soon enough I start blushing. I look down to the floor to hide it.

Harry lifts my chin up, laughs, and says, "You are too cute when you blush."

That made me blush even more.

I chuckle. "Um, thanks."

I look up at him; at his eyes. His beautiful, green eyes. You could get lost in them by just looking at them for a few seconds. We stare at each other for a moment.

He breaks our eye contact apart when he says, "So, how bout you? How's your prom been treating you lately?"

"Absolutely wonderful as well."

"You're cute, you know that?"

"No." I say, getting a little sad.

"Well, now you do. You're the cutest girl I've ever met."

I blush. "Haha. Thanks." I say sarcastically.

"What? You don't believe me?" he asks.

"Well, not really." I say, looking down at the floor.

"Why not?"

"Because people told me otherwise, I guess." I answer truthfully.

"People like who?" Protective, much? Gee.

"Like, y'know, people. Just random people." I say.

"Well, those people, as you put it, are absolutely wrong. Beyond wrong. And if they don't see how beautiful you are, then they're mad."

I guess that made me smile a bit.

"Mad?"

"Y'know, like, crazy."

"Oh, sorry. I don't really know British slang." I apologize.

He chuckles. "It's fine, love."

The slow song is finally over. The next song is Hit the Lights by Selena Gomez. My absolute favorite song to dance to when I'm in my room.

"I love this song!" I say out loud.

"So do I!" Harry says.

_It's the boy you never told I like you_

_It's the girl you let get away_

_It's the one you saw that day on the train_

_But you freaked out and walked away_

Knowing every word, I belt out the lyrics, not caring who thinks I'm crazy. I love this song so much. Harry takes my hand and we dance together, both of us singing every word, every note.

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight!_

_Come alive let the moment take you_

_Loose control tonight!_

_It's the time that you're totally screwed up_

_Still, you're tryna get it out you're brain_

_It's the fight you had when you didn't make up _

_It's the past that you're dying to change_

Nikole and Zayn join us, as well as Liam, Niall, and Louis. We jump around in our own little group, just absorbing the lyrics into our heads. We belt out every word and every note, not caring if we mess up or sound absolutely horrible.

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight!_

_Come alive let the moment take you_

_Loose control tonight!_

My favorite part of this song is the next chorus, which is almost accurate for my living. I belt it out, jumping up and down, not caring how much my feet hurt in these heels.

_It's a mad, mad world_

_Gotta make an escape_

_It's a perfect world when you go all the way_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you _

_Loose yourself tonight!_

The boys start thrusting during the bridge, which makes Nikole and I laugh hysterically.

_So let's go, go, go, go all the way_

_Yeah let's go, go, go, go night and day_

_From the floor to the rafters _

_People race your glasses_

_We could dance forever!_

Nikole starts laughing. I start laughing. The boys start laughing.

And I swear, in this moment, we are infinite.


	5. Not The Only Ones

**Chapter 5**

After we danced to a couple other songs, all seven of us sat down at a table.

"Wow! That was really fun!" Louis says.

"Yup!" We all say.

Niall stands up and says, "Well, I'm going to get something to eat. All that dancing made me really hungry. Anyone wanna come?"

Liam stands and says, "I'll go." And follows Niall.

Louis stands as well. "I'll to go too." And runs to catch up with Niall and Liam.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Zayn and Nikole stand up at the same time.

"Um, we're just gonna go walk outside. Both of us need fresh air." Zayn says.

Nikole nods.

"Okay." Harry says, granting them permission. Not that he really needs too.

"Thanks, mate. We'll see you later." Zayn says

We watch as Zayn takes Nikole's hand and walk out the door.

Great, now it's just Harry and I.

"Hi." Harry says awkwardly.

"Hi." I say back.

"Well, want to go outside? I could use a little bit of fresh air myself." Harry says.

"Sure." I say.

We both stand up from the table. Harry takes my hand, entwining my fingers with his. We walk through the crowded gym and find our way to the exit. Harry and I exit the gym, hand in hand, just walking around our school campus. The cool breeze begins to pick up a little, and I start to get chilly. Harry notices me shiver, so he takes of his jacket and wraps it around my shoulders, his hands on the hem of his blazer. He pulls me in closer, and we look at each other in the eye. My soft, hazel eyes against his intense, green ones. We stare in each other's eyes, leaving little space in between us. Finally, he closes that little space and presses his lips against mine.

When we finally pull away, we still keep a small distance away from each other.

"I've had so much fun tonight, Maddie." Harry whispers.

"Me too." I whisper back.

We were about to kiss again, when I hear someone giggle. Nikole.

Both of us look towards the direction of Nikole and Zayn, and we watch them as they cuddle into each other, Zayn smiling into Nikole's ear, whispering something. Nikole giggles, and Zayn follows right after.

I look back at Harry. I whisper, "I guess we're not the only ones having fun."

He chuckles. "I guess not." And brings his lips down to mine once more.

_Best night...ever. _

**THE END!**

Author's note: Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it didn't end the way you wanted it to end. I just wrote it the way it was dying to be written! Oh, and One Direction, if you're ever reading this, though I doubt you guys are, I LOVE YOU GUYS. AND PLEASE DON'T THINK IM WEIRD BECAUSE I WRITE THIS STUFF. It's just my way of expressing how much I love you. Please give me feedback, good or bad! It'll help me become a better writer. :)

~Nikole :D 3


End file.
